


The devil is in the details

by Casketetchings



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, incubus! Pedro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casketetchings/pseuds/Casketetchings
Summary: Pedro pascal fucking you as an incubus. However, there's some un-foretold thing he's worrying about.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	The devil is in the details

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in legit half an hour because i'm a Pedro whore in a discord that requested it.

He has visited you before, but only once, and you craved him like water in the desert. His sinful whispers still burned into your mind, the way they tantalized you… it drove you insane. The first time you saw him he was shrouded in the darkness of your new home, his hands and knees sinking into your mattress, blocking you in. His tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips, the forked appearance reminding you desperately of a snake looking over its soon to be prey. The horns that you later gripped when he was between your thighs seemed so terrifying at the time.  
It had been three days since you’d seen that image, felt his touch, heard his sinful growl in your ear, and it was starting to make you sick. But not only mentally, physically sick, like you were a drug addict in withdrawal. The vomiting, the hating of food you’d previously devour, the dizziness? You were beginning to suspect that he was bad for you, but that couldn’t be. Right?  
That night you remained in bed, thinking of those delicious hips slamming into yours, how he made your head spin with pleasure, how he was so close to you, but not close enough. You were beginning once again to fall asleep, until a calloused, surprisingly pleasurable hand slid down your stomach to below your navel. It felt cool against the skin that had been burning hot the past few days. You knew who it was, his name felt like heaven against your lips and tongue.  
“My little angel...how sinful you look for me…” He purred, his smirk made your mind reel, his beautiful face bathed in the red light of your nightlight. You had specifically gotten it to see him better.  
You said nothing, opting to push yourself up to meet him, that is, until he met you halfway. His tongue had a tendency to find its way into your mouth with ease, the dance between yours and his only served to excite you more. As you were slowly pushed back into the bed you realized, he was being more gentle with you. This served to anger you slightly, and he could sense it, before you could speak his borderline criminal fingers were over your mouth, his eyes half lidded and his hand travelling lower towards what you wanted.  
“Shhh… My pet, do not worry… I will still make you scream my name.” His voice was hushed, but the gravel in it made you groan through your closed mouth.  
His hand had slipped under your bottoms, rubbing your through your underwear as the other moved to pull both down, his eyes widened in excitement when he saw how aroused he could make you so quickly. The trail of kisses he left down your body burned hot, but this fire changed when he reached just below your knavel. This kisses became slow and soft, such a stark difference from the predecessors. What possibly could be the significance of such an area?  
You were stolen away from your thoughts by the feeling between your legs, the swirling feeling of warm pressure mixed with his truly devilish tongue. Your hands flew to grip his horns, of which you could tell he enjoyed from the hum of pleasure he himself uttered. Your moans gracing his ears made him feel like he hadn’t eaten in years, little did you know your effect on him, and little did you know why he cared for you so. His hands held your thighs like they were the most precious artefact, his scruff scratched gently at the soft flesh.  
The pleasure was short lived, as he came up to look at you once more, you saw his eyes flash a blood red before returning to the beautiful dark brown that haunts your dreams. You knew just what you were dealing with, but would you stop him from making you feel like a god being worshipped? His lips on yours brought the flavor of you to your mouth, and you were sure of the answer.  
He didn’t waste his time pushing into you, but as opposed to the relentless pace he had set once before, he started slowly. His hips more ground than pounded into you, you didn’t expect it. Was that...hesitation? Why was a demon, hellbent on pleasure and fucking humans, who was most likely supremely experienced, hesitating to go hard on you? You can't wrap your head around it, especially with the growing knot of pleasure in your stomach. His pace speeds up considerably, yet it seems far more intimate this time. When soft groans begin to leave his own mouth, sounding more beautiful than the heavenly choir, you knew you had him. You couldn’t handle how soft he had been.  
You pitched your hips throwing the demon off guard, rolling him onto his back with you positioned over top of him. His eyes flashed red once more as he looked you up and down, and his hands flew to your waist when you slammed down onto him. You needed the friction, you needed him to fill you like he had before. The demon tilted his head back as far as his horns would allow, the column of his throat exposed to you, the illicit noises he makes almost beg you to attach for mouth to it. Doing so, he groans louder, his noises mixing with the volume of your own.  
You could feel the knot growing tighter, you felt him dig his nails into your hips, it was too much. With your release came his, much to your surprise, you were sure he would’ve opted for more rounds. As you came down from your high he sat up, gently pulling himself from you and laying you carefully on your back. One thing was for sure, he drained you when he did this. With your last moment awake, you hear him whisper to you.  
“Sleep well...both of you.”


End file.
